Tuno Negro
by Moralanqua
Summary: Specialty demon hunters unite with the Winchester brothers to hunt down and kill the demon who slaughtered their families. Their quest for vengeance is just beginning but not before there is a casualty and a new lead that will bring Sam and Dean closer to
1. Chapter 1

**Tuno Negro**

**Written by Moralanqua**

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is a Warner Bros Television Production Inc., in association with Wonderland Sound and Vision. From executive producers McG and Peter Johnson with writer/executive producer/creator Eric Kripke and director/executive producer David Nutter. All copyrights to source material are duly noted and credited to these creators. No profit is being made by this author. The original aspects of this story which include characters, plot and demon mythology are original material and thusly are owned as intellectual property by copyright to this author. Permission to reproduce or distribute this material will not be granted unless in written form by the author. COPYRIGHT © 2007 Moralanqua_

Chapter One

A thick, enveloping darkness came up quickly to shroud her surroundings from sight. The girl took a few stumbling steps into the black but gave in to defeat. She was blinded from her path. If only there was something else, something to give her a hint so she would know in what direction to go? Nothing. There was simply emptiness and she would have to give up. She would fail - again.

"Kitty Kat?" His voice called out through the dark.

That had been her father's special name for her. No one else in the world had ever called her Kitty Kat.

"Daddy? Where are you, I can't see you!" Desperation made her voice unusually high.

She faltered her way through the blackness in search of her father. He had to be nearby. His deep voice had sounded close and she knew if she found him they would be safe and the Monster wouldn't win...

Crying now, she reached out with shaking hands and tried to feel her way. "Please, Daddy! Please find me. He's coming. He'll get us." Her little girl voice was back and suddenly she was six years old again.

A deep, wicked laugh startled her. Where was it coming from? It started behind her but then reverberated all around the nothingness.

"Daddy, he's here!" She screamed.

That was when the fire erupted, the force of the heat blast sending her hurtling backwards farther and farther away from her Daddy.

"Nooo!" Her anguished cries made the demon laugh louder. His fire getting bigger until tounges of flame licked at her.

"Save me!" She begged.

But no one would. She stepped back away from the burning heat, hit something hard and began to fall. The demon appeared high above her and smiled, his yellow eyes mocking pity. She opened her mouth to scream but landed hard on the ground, the impact stealing the breath from her lungs.

_'BEEP BEEP BEEP'_

The digital alarm blasted Katherine awake. She sat up and pushed waves of long brown hair from her face so she could see to glare at the red digits. It was five am. The familiar dream that had been plauging her since she was a child was now over. She was awake and she was strong. She would never be that vulnerable again. Still, her t-shirt was sweat soaked and the bed sheets were tangled around her legs from her thrashing about. Maybe she could pretend the nightmares didn't bother her in the waking world but in dreams she was still haunted by demons.

Trying to go back to sleep was useless. She felt sticky and her thumping heartbeat made for restless tossing and turning before Katherine finally gave up, showered and then padded downstairs for a warm drink. As she put the kettle on for her first coffee of the day, a craving hit for something stronger, something alcoholic. Katherine was bordering on having a problem and she promised her cousin's and herself every day that she would not drink on a regular basis. Having some whiskey with her coffee would take the edge off that nightmare and no one would know, would they? She licked her lips and glanced around the kitchen wondering if there was a bottle hidden in one of the cupboards.

"You won't find anything. Elise poured the last of the bourbon down the drain last week." Camille shuffled into the kitchen with tousled blonde hair and faded bunny slippers. She wiped sleepy crud from her eyes reached past Katherine for a mug from the little wooden mug tree.

"I wasn't..." Katherine began but Camille gave her a knowing look and she relented.

"Sorry, Cam. I was tempted." She sighed and looked away with shame.

Camille wrapped her arms around her forlorn cousin and squeezed her tight. She knew how tough life was for Katherine and how easy she had things in comparison. Elise, the eldest of the three, was like Katherine and together they were out on the frontline doing the kind of things that drove Katherine to the bottle and Elise to vanish for weeks at a time. The things they must have seen when Camille was tucked up safely in bed... She hated thinking about it. Only her gratitude and her special talents would suffice in repaying her loved kin for their sacrifices.

"Come on, Kat. Lets have a cuppa Joe and then we can watch the sun rise. Remember how Aunt Gladys always said a sunrise was cleansing? I think she was right. Let's go let the sunshine wash away the dark." Camille smiled and hugged Katherine again.

The start of the new day would have been perfect were it not for the notable absence of their eldest cousin; Elise. While Katherine was a drinker and a brooder, Elise was a loner who jumped head first into danger to make herself feel alive. Destroying evil wasn't enough for her. She needed to make the things that went bump in the night suffer. She needed to avenge the deaths of the Curran family; every member slaughtered except for the three cousins and an estranged Aunt with a penchant for Witchery. Elise didn't really have a deathwish but she skirted that dangerous line and her cousins worried that one day she would go too far and get herself killed.

"Elise hasn't checked in?" Katherine asked.

"No, but it has only been a few days since your last hunt. I'm sure she is just out in the woods taking her rage out on the poor trees. She'll call when she has calmed down." Camille said.

The girls made their coffee and took the hot drinks from the kitchen to the glass conservatory, which Camille termed a 'greenhouse'. The sun's rays filtered through the glass and warmed them. They sat in silence, thoughtful.

"I'll go look for her after breakfast." Katherine stated.

Camille nodded her approval. Her bunnied feet gently shaking as the only sign of her inner agitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuno Negro**

**Written by Moralanqua**

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is a Warner Bros Television Production Inc., in association with Wonderland Sound and Vision. From executive producers McG and Peter Johnson with writer/executive producer/creator Eric Kripke and director/executive producer David Nutter. All copyrights to source material are duly noted and credited to these creators. No profit is being made by this author. The original aspects of this story which include characters, plot and demon mythology are original material and thusly are owned as intellectual property by copyright to this author. Permission to reproduce or distribute this material will not be granted unless in written form by the author. COPYRIGHT © 2007 Moralanqua_

Chapter Two

The song was a classic. Another one of Dean's favorite rock anthems. Alice Cooper sang out about 'Poison' while enthusiastic fingers rapped against the steering wheel of the '67 Chevy Impala. Sam Winchester ground his teeth until his jaw ached and tried to ignore his noisy brother. It wasn't easy, especially when Dean began to sing along to the track. Sam's laptop perched precariously on his knees and he typed quickly to try and distract himself. It was no use; he just couldn't concentrate with Dean being _so Dean_ that close to him.

"Damn it, Dean! I'm trying to work here. Can't you do that quieter?" He snapped.

His brother grinned and began to sing louder. Sam slammed his laptop shut and sighed. No way would he get anything important done while his brother continued on his current annoying streak.

Dean shook his head. He didn't know why Sam had to be such a tight ass all the time. He mumbled as much and Sam heard him.

"Give it a rest. I'm not in the mood for your crap." He snapped while checking his cellphone for text messages.

"Ya know something, Sammy?" Dean said. "You need to take a load off and seriously chill. Maybe we can pick you up a nice blow up doll in the next town?"

Sam put his phone back into his pocket and stared at Dean, his anger mounting. "Can't you take this seriously? Ellen said these hunters are the best at demon hunting and even Dad worked with them. Put your sexist bullcrap aside and treat this job like any other!"

"It's not sexist. Woman just aren't as strong as men. We would have heard about them or his journal would say something about the jobs they did. I think you and Ellen are grasping at straws with this idea. I bet you a hundred that Dad actually did a job for these girls and not with them." Dean shrugged his shoulders and eyed his brother with amusement.

"So, Ellen is a liar? Dad does actually mention an 'E Curran' in his journal. He was tracking the origins of some tattoo. Maybe he was onto something but the trail went dead? I think we should give these woman a chance because right now we don't have squat else to help us against the yellow eyed demon and I need all the help I can get!" Sam's voice grew desperate and his tell-tale slip from 'we' to 'I' spoke volumes to Dean.

His little brother was worried they were running outta time. Sam held onto ever thinning hope that he was a good soul, that his purpose was not to be some evil pawn for the demon who had killed their parents and his his fiancee, Jessica. Dean understood the anxiousness his brother felt because he held it too. No way would he let that yellow eyed bastard take the last of his family away. No way!

"Ok, Sammy. We'll do this but i'm still skeptical until we see what Xena and She-Ra can do." Dean's tone was light and joking but his eyes were hard and serious. It was enough assurance for Sam.

"Good. Now please turn that garbage off!" Sam opened his computer again and brought up a map of Washington State.

"No way, dude. The Cooper helps me drive." He pursed his lips and swung his body in time to the heavy metal rock.

"Quit fooling around. We're getting nearer to the switch road and I can't focus with you acting like a jerk." Sam said.

"Sammy, you'd be grateful to get any Alice alone, so don't go knocking The Cooper. Dude has tunes and you could always squint real hard and pretend he was pretty." Dean chuckled and when Sam shouted an obscenity at him in reply, he outright giggled.

Sam wasn't going to let his brother get away with so many digs and he eyed their position carefully, comparing where they were to the map on his screen. He waited a few miles and then sprung a change of directions on his brother.

"That's our turn-off!" He yelled suddenly.

Dean jumped and swung the wheel of the car to a hard left making the tires squeal in protest. "Son of a ..." He muttered.

Sam laughed and warned him to pay more attention to the road and less on long haired men in leather.

"I'm gonna kick your ass when we stop. You know that right?" Dean growled.

Brows raised and mouth twisted in an attempt to hide his smile, Sam said, "Uh huh," and earned himself a punch in the arm.

They were driving through dense woodland and it was raining. The sun had set hours ago leaving them to the gloom of a stormy night. Dean thought they were near the sea, he bitched about ocean spray rusting up his paint job. The Impala was enclosed by large trees on either side of the road and beyond that the boys couldn't see a thing. A cold wind whipped against the car and sprayed the windscreen over and over but the brothers paid little attention to it. Sam scanned the roadside looking for a sign that they were getting near their destination. They passed by something resembling a white blur and Sam frowned.

"What was that?" He turned to Dean.

"What? Dude, it wasn't me!" Dean said wrinkling his nose.

"No, stop the car. I saw something back there. I think it was a person? Go back, Dean." Sam turned in his seat to look out the rear view window.

"There's nothing there. You're seeing things, Sam." Dean kept on driving.

"God, does nothing I say or want ever matter to you? Why am I even with you when you don't give a crap about my opinions or anything? While you're not giving a damn the demon who killed Mom, Dad and Jess could be out murdering more innocent people or any number of supernatural entities could be ruining lives!" Sam shouted at his brother, his frustration finally venting.

"Yeah? Better step to it then, Scooby. Open up the fancy computer of yours and find all the answers. I wouldn't wanna be the reason for some critter being free to terrorise the townsfolk! " Dean smiled but it was more of a wry twitch of his mouth, and turned the tape deck off. He kept his eyes focused on the road and Sam knew that he had hurt his brother's feelings

Dean Winchester wasn't a man who let his emotions out often but Sam knew his brother and he could tell when Dean was feeling something. There had been a small flash of hurt in Dean's hazel eyes. He was definitely used to Sam ragging on him but not really in all seriousness. Sam could imagine the moments of doubt flitting through Dean's mind, memories of being alone and what that felt like. Still, he was no pansy and Dean knew how to mask his insecurities better than anyone. His brother covered for his lapse with a usual wise crack.

Sam hated seeing the sad little boy look on Dean's face and knew he hadn't really meant what he'd said. He believed Dean respected him and they were equals. He felt like a creep for taking his overwrought nerves and fear out on his brother.

"Look, Dean," Sam began, "I'm sorry for screaming at you. I didn't mean it but you have to give me a break. We are living in each other's pockets and sometimes I think I'll go crazy. I didn't mean anything harsh. Just that you are one annoying son of a bitch!" He smiled, catching Dean's eye in an attempt to show his brother he was sorry.

"Ok, buddy. Point taken. Turn that thing on and find out how close we are to beer and all night porn." Dean broke the tension and shut his music off.

Sam opened his laptop and found their exact locatiopn almost instantly. The name of the nearest town caught his interest and he frowned.

"What's up? The wind changes and your face'll stay like that, Sammy." Dean said.

Sam was still thinking and ignored him. There was something about the name on his screen that was familiar. He just couldn't remember what it was.

"It's nothing. Never mind. Keep going and we'll come straight into a town called Madeley. There are about a dozen inn's and a few bars. We should find a place to crash with no problems." Sam said.

"Sounds good to me! I hope they have those Magic Finger beds and cable. Hell, that would be so sweet about now." Dean grinned at his brother.

"We're about to find out. Pull over there." They came to a break in the trees and Sam indicated to the rambling house perched cliff side in the middle of a dark, grassy area.

The Impalla parked next to a row of more modern, city dweller type cars and the brothers got out. Dean went straight to the back of the car to get their bags and Sam dashed through the pelting rain with his computer tucked under his arm, to take shelter on the covered veranda. He waited for his brother and they entered together.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Dean groaned, his mouth falling open.

Sam laughed for the first time that night and slapped his brother on the back as he headed to the reception desk and pinged the bell for attention. Dean gazed around with horror on his face. He knew for certain there would be no vibrating beds, no porn and no booze.

"Shit." He muttered.


End file.
